Heroez
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Cuatro chicos inadaptados tras conocerse deciden formar una banda musical, metiéndose en varios problemas. Fic parodia de la banda musical Gorillaz y de varios personajes de Marvel Comics. (Fuuuusión)
1. Avengerz

**Heroez**

Para ponernos en contexto, en este universo existe una institución llamada la Avengers Academy, diseñada para educar y guiar a jóvenes con habilidades especiales, fundada por los héroes llamados Avengers en colaboración con la escuela de super dotados de Xavier. Pero de todos estos jóvenes cuatro, fueron por así decirlo, los renegados.

Nombre: Wade Wilson

Alias: Deadpool

Wade Wilson fue internado muy joven en experimentos ilegales. Obteniendo así poder de regeneración acelerado, pero su rostro fue deformado al término de los experimentos. Después de eso fue reclutado para la institución para guiarlo por un buen camino, pero sus problemas de actitud le han dado muchos problemas.

Nombre: Peter Parker

Alias: Spiderman

Fue picado por una araña radioactiva obteniendo así poderes arácnidos que constan de fuerza sobrehumana, agilidades, reflejos, adhesividad a cualquier objeto y el sentido arácnido. Fue inscrito por recomendación. Es un estudiante modelo pero se ha metido en varios problemas a causa de Wilson.

Nombre: Natasha Romanov

Alias: Black Widow

Romanov participó en un programa ruso que criaba y entrenaba jóvenes mujeres para convertirlas en armas, Natasha enderezó su camino para instruirse en la Academia, sus problemas de actitud también le han traído varios problemas.

Nombre: James Logan

Alias: Wolverine

Al igual que Wilson, Logan fue víctima de experimentos ilegales, incrustándole un esqueleto de adamantium. Nació con regeneración acelerada solo superada por Wilson, agilidades sobrehumanas, y garras retractiles en sus nudillos. A pesar de haber vivido muchos años, Logan aún necesitaba disciplina, y fue ingresado a la academia por recomendación de Charles Xavier. Al igual que los mencionados tiene varios problemas de actitud.

Estos problemas son los que hicieron que estos cuatro protagonistas quedaran suspendidos en la sala de castigos, la sala estaba vacía solo los cuatro estaban. Tras convivir varios días los cuatro comenzaron a conocerse más, Wade Wilson los invitó a formar una banda para poder expresarse ante el mundo. Los tres aceptaron sin tener nada más que hacer, así es que el grupo se reunió cuando la institución estaba cerrada, tomaron prestado varios instrumentos musicales, siendo Natt la guitarrista, Wade el bajista, Logan el baterista, y Parker el cantante, Wade le dijo que fuera el cantante porque su tono tímido servía para el tipo de música que quería hacer. Fueron a una de las salas de los profesores para empezar su grabación, la sala del Doctor Stephen Strange.


	2. Clint Barton

**Clint Eastwood**

Wade Wilson, ríe maliciosamente con la boca destapada, cuando termina de reír se cubre con su máscara y los tambores de Logan comienzan a sonar, Natasha los sigue con su guitarra mientras Peter comienza a cantar.

 _I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_ _  
_ _I got sunshine in a bag_ _  
_ _I'm useless, but not for long_ _  
_ _The future is coming on_ _  
_ _I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_ _  
_ _I got sunshine in a bag_ _  
_ _I'm useless, but not for long_ _  
_ _The future is coming on_ _  
_ _It's coming on, it's coming on_ _  
_ _It's coming on, it's coming on_ _  
_ _It's coming on…_

Un descuido de Wilson hizo que la gorra de Logan comenzara a Flotar, rayos eléctricos comienzan a salir de la sala y es cuando una figura espectral toma forma deformando la institución, la figura toma una cabeza llameante, es Dormammu.

 _Finally, someone let me out of my cage_

 _Now, time for me is nothing, 'cause I'm countin' no age_

 _Nah, I couldn't be there, now you shouldn't be scared_

 _I'm good at repairs, and I'm under each snare_

 _Intangible, bet you didn't think, so I command you to_

 _Panoramic view, look, I'll make it all manageable_

 _Pick and choose, sit and lose, all you different crews_

 _Chicks and dudes, who you think is really kickin' tunes?_

 _Picture you getting down in a picture tube_

 _Like you lit the fuse, you think it's fictional_

Dormammu da un salto haciendo que el piso comienza a tener grietas por donde surgen luces infernales, las grietas pasan por los pies de Parker que solo ve desconcertado.

 _Mystical?_ _Maybe, spiritual hero who appears in you_

 _To clear your view when you're too crazy_

 _Lifeless to those, the definition for what life is_

 _Priceless to you because I put you on the hype shit_

 _You like it? Gun smokin', righteous with one toke_

 _Psychic among those, possess you with one go_

Del suelo comienzan a salir rocas puntiagudas tornando el cielo de un rojo espectral, mientras que la banda sigue en lo suyo

 _I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_

 _I got sunshine in a bag_

 _I'm useless, but not for long_

 _The future is coming on_

 _I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_

 _I got sunshine in a bag_

 _I'm useless, but not for long_

 _The future is coming on_

 _It's coming on, it's coming on_

 _It's coming on, it's coming on_

 _It's coming on…_

La lluvia empieza a caer, mientras Peter canta, a lo lejos, lejos de la banda una mano sale de la tierra, y agarran de la entrepierna de Wade alertándolo.

 _The essence, the basics, without it, you naked_

 _Allow me to make this, childlike in nature_

 _Rhythm, you have it or you don't, that's a fallacy_

 _I'm in them, every sprouting tree, every child of peace_

 _Every cloud and sea, you see with your eyes_

 _I see destruction and demise, corruption in disguise_

Unos monstruos rocosos llamados los Sin Mente comienzan a salir de la tierra, Wade comienza a correr.

 _From this fucking enterprise, now I'm sucked into your lies_

 _Through Russel, not his muscles_

 _But the percussion he provides with me as a guide_

 _Y'all can see me now, 'cause you don't see with your eye_

 _You perceive with your mind; that's the inner_

Los Sin Mente comienzan a bailar, en son del canto de su amo Dormammu, uno de ellos comienza a gruñirle a Deadpool, y este le devuelve el gruñido. Uno de los trueno caen sobre Deadpool tirándolo al suelo.

 _So I'ma stick around with Russ and be a mentor_

 _Bust a few rhymes so motherfuckers remember_

 _Where the thought is, I brought all this_

 _So you can survive when law is lawless_

 _Feelings, sensations that you thought was dead_

 _No squealing, remember that it's all in your head_

Dormammu le susurro a Peter su última línea.

 _I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_

 _I got sunshine in a bag_

 _I'm useless, but not for long_

 _The future is coming on_

Mientras el grupo perdía el tiempo Natasha corría con una sonrisa a uno de los Sin Mente dándole una patada en la cabeza derríbandolo. A lo que Dormammu es expulsado de la dimensión y con Logan saliendo del trance en el que se metió por alguna razón.

 _I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_

 _I got sunshine in a bag_

 _I'm useless, but not for long_

 _The future is coming on_

 _It's coming on, it's coming on_

 _It's coming on, it's coming on_

 _It's coming on…_

Los Sin Mente comienzan a desaparecer, dejando a la banda ya junta posando ante la cámara. Posteriormente Wilson subiría el video a una disquera mientras el Doctor Strange repara la institución y el resto del país.

 **... _Peter ... Natty ...Logan ...Wade_**


	3. Rock The House of M

**Rock The House**

* * *

En un edificio en un cementerio, una persona estaba manejando un carrito con tres ruedas por los oscuros y lúgubres pasillos, al final entra en un cuarto con luz y ahí se ven tres personas. Logan tocando la batería con un sombrero de vaquero, Peter Parker con una playera blanca y el rostro de su alter ego spidey mientras toca el teclado, Wade semi desnudo con un casco de fútbol americano cubriendo su máscara tocando el bajo. En eso Natt se une igualmente con un casco y ropa deportiva mientras una neblina verde cubre su alrededor. En eso el suelo rojo empieza a temblar, y mientras la banda toca se revela el suelo como el pecho de Scott Lang. Este se levanta y comienza a cantar.

I know you like that, you want to try that  
It's like a flashback, so shake your ass crack  
I got the balls to rock the salsa  
Funk the blues-a, any groove to

Scott comienza a dar un paso en su gigantesca forma, Natt se aparta rápidamente para no ser aplastada.

Make your move, 'cause taking you to  
Another landscape is my mandate  
I'm highly animated even though I'm decomposin'  
So if your feet is frozen, I'ma die to see you ropin'

Scott seguía dando pazotes mientras Natty con una sonrisa daba piruetas esquivándolo.

And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin  
I want y'all to just get down  
Now while the MC rhyming and the DJ cutting  
I want y'all to just get down

Mientras Scott seguía caminando unos proyectiles aparecen de las blancas paredes y lo apuntan. Wade y Peter lo veían como si nada y seguían tocando.

And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin  
I want y'all to just get down  
Now while the MC rhyming and the DJ cutting  
I want y'all to just get down

Mientras Scott cantaba, unas hormigas comenzaron a crecer del tamaño de un gorila, y entonces comenzaron a bailar con bombones de porristas.

Tap your toes and clap your hands  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)  
Come on, trace the globe and shake your pants

Peter estaba al frente de un tiro al blanco de rojo y azul con una estrella blanca en el centro, los proyectiles comenzaron a dispararle cañones y el esquivaba metiendo el ombligo.

(How many people ready to rock the house?)  
Just twist your hip and do the dip  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)  
Come on, shake and bake, do whatever it takes  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)

Gravitational pull'll have you making a fool  
Out of yourself on the dance floor

Peter seguía esquivando las pelotas como un gracioso paso de baile de pelvis.

Doing back spins, running man and more  
Party down with vigor and candor

Las hormigas bailaban y Peter ya no puedo seguir esquivando, entonces hizo muecas de dolor cuando los proyectiles lo golpeaban.

Coming to the jam or look like a landlubber  
And do the aqua boogie, win lots of goodies maybe  
Pop a Gucci wallet, turntables is talking to me  
It's awfully groovy, seeing all the treasure and the booty

Scott movía los brazos haciendo poses de combate.

And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin  
I want y'all to just get down  
Now while the MC rhyming and the DJ cutting  
I want y'all to just get down  
And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin  
I want y'all to just get down  
Now while the MC rhyming and the DJ cutting  
I want y'all to just get down

Peter derribado en el suelo, Wade sujeta sus calzones para reemplazarlo.

Tap your toes and clap your hands  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)  
Come on, trace the globe and shake your pants  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)

Las hormigas bailarinas rodeaban a Wade y él los veía con mirada desquiciada. El agitaba las manos retando a los cañones a dar su mejor tiro, entonces los cañones disparan.

Just twist your hip and do the dip  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)  
Come on, shake and bake, do whatever it takes  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)

Deadpool comenzó a menear las caderas bloqueando los proyectiles que eran bolas de villar con su pelvis, Wade entonces tenía sus pelotas protegidas con un suspensorio con una estrella, y con ellas bloqueaba las bolas.

Una de las bolas cae sobre Logan despertándolo de su trance y entonces la canción termina y las puertas se cierran.

* * *

 **NA: Debo ser sincero, escribí esta canción solo para imaginar a Scott en el lugar de Del xD**


	4. DAREdevil

**DARE**

* * *

Después de su primer canción la banda adquirió muchos fanáticos, lograron conseguir un viejo edificio cerca del océano, y lograron ganar un disco. Pero después de que un desconocido robara sus canciones y las filtrara, la banda se separó, pasaron un tiempo separados, Parker logró graduarse de la academia de héroes, Logan consiguió una motocicleta y logró acabar la academia, Natt también la acabó y siguió una carrera como super espía, en cuanto a Wade, el abandonó la academia y vive en los suburbios tomando cerveza y comiendo pizza, estaba todo solo y deprimido, así que decidió hacer algo estúpido, hizo un trato con el villano Mephisto para volver a tener su banda, con el trato hecho Natt, Logan y Peter fracasaron en la vida y su única opción fue volver con Wade a la banda, Wilson no les dijo nada y solo siguió con la banda.

Natt le dijo a Wade que le dejara grabar una canción y lo convenció con las viejas confiables razón y persuasión, ambas en sus puños derecho e izquierdo, Wade accedió. Natasha se infiltró en las guaridas AIM, y secuestró a MODOK, atándolo a un cuarto de control.

Natt abrió la puerta donde estaba MODOK conectado.

-привет (hola en ruso)

Natt activó varios controles que hicieron que MODOK despierte y de paso activó la alarma que atraerá a todos los agentes de AIM de la instalación, ella sonrió con malicia. MODOK comienza a cantar.

It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's dare

Natt ve como la habitación se ilumina y entonces una alarma suena en las instalaciones, Natt solo sonríe.

It's dare

Los soldados AIM bajan de sus puestos y preparan sus armas contra Natt.

You've got to press it on you  
You've just been thinking  
That's what you do, baby

Natt comienza a bailar mientras uno a uno va aniquilando agentes AIM. Saca sus pistolas de sus caderas y comienza a disparar.

Hold it down, there  
Jump with them all and move it  
Jump back and forth  
And feel like you were there yourself  
Work it out

MODOK sigue cantando en su trance mientra Natt menea las caderas y dispara a los agentes.

Never did no harm  
Never did no harm

MODOK menea la cabeza.

It's dare  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's dare

Natt asoma la cabeza a la cabina donde está MODOK.

You've got to press it on you  
You've just been thinking  
That's what you do, baby  
Hold it down, there

El aliento de MODOK hace que Natt se impactada fuera de la cabina, se levanta y aplaude y sigue peleando con los agentes. Se para sobre los agentes caídos y comienza a brincar.

Jump with them all and move it  
Jump back and forth

Logan estaba en un baño de las instalaciones oyendo la música mientras lee un periódico sobre una noticia de Punisher.

And feel like you were there yourself  
Work it out

Never did no harm  
Never did no harm  
It's dare

Un poco de escombros del techo le cayó encima a Logan.

It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's dare

Peter esta en el nivel superior con su oreja apoyada sobre el suelo tratando de escuchar el alboroto.

You've got to press it on you  
You've just been thinking  
That's what you do, baby

Natta sigue acabando la pelea mientras canta, dispara hacia los pisos superiores y un montón de agentes caen rodeando a Natt. Ella recoge una de sus máscaras amarillas con el visor roto, se lo pone dejando ver su rostro, y levanta del suelo un teclado tipo guitarra con el cual comienza a tocar.

Hold it down, there  
Jump with them all and move it  
Jump back and forth  
And feel like you were there yourself  
Work it out

Regresa a la cabina de MODOK, y mientras el cuarto está pintado de rojo por las alarmas, comienza a acompañar a MODOK con su canto, MODOK sufre ligeras cargas eléctricas alrededor de su cabeza.

You've got to press it on you  
You've just been thinking  
That's what you do, baby  
Hold it down, there  
Jump with them all and move it  
Jump back and forth  
And feel like you were there yourself  
Work it out

Unas interferencias blancas pintan la habitación. Las puertas de la cabina de MODOK comienzan a cerrarse, en el fondo se escuchan voces de gente rusa discutiendo y el cuarto se vuelve rojo puro, Natt emite un aullido armónico con el cual acompaña su canción y sigue bailando. El ruido se detiene y Natt tira su instrumento al suelo, abre su ojo y su mirada se ve intensa.

* * *

Al final todo fue un sueño de MODOK quien por alguna razón estaba en la cama con Wade.

-Vuelve a dormir cariño- dijo Wade en su lado de la cama- Oh.

-AH!- Wade despierta de esa terrible pesadilla en su cama dentro de su remolque.


	5. Dirty Harry Osborn

**Dirty Harry**

* * *

El desierto, un lugar caliente y desolado, un grupo de niños estaban en la arena cerca de un avión estrellado echando humo, Parker con su grupo fueron a rescatarlos pero Wade propuso filmar una canción antes. Entonces Parker había encontrado a los niño y sin camisa y sin máscara caminó cerca de ellos y disparó una bengala, su casco era rojo y tenía una araña en el centro, entonces un vehículo a lo lejos, militar y blindado por montón fue directo al origen del disparo. Peter caminó cerca de los niño y desplegó del suelo un teclado, comenzó a tocarlo mientras cantaba.

I need a gun to keep myself from harm

Los niños estaban nerviosos pero poco a poco comenzaron a acompañar a Peter en su canto.

The poor people are burning in the sun  
But they ain't got a chance, they ain't got a chance  
I need a gun 'cause all I do is dance, 'cause all I do is dance

El auto se encontraba más cerca de su posición, de el Natt y Wade sacaron sus cabezas para ver mejor la posición de Peter, Natt usaba un casco y Wade ropa militar. Los niños cantaban y Peter sacudía los brazos al aire.

I need a gun to keep myself from harm  
The poor people are burning in the sun

Los niños se veían más alegres mientras cantaban, unos dos estaban peleando y Peter seguía bailando.

But they ain't got a chance, they ain't got a chance  
I need a gun 'cause all I do is dance, 'cause all I do is dance

La camioneta se acercaba más, Logan la conducía mientras se fumaba un cigarro, y usaba un fes. Una vez llegando los niños se quedaron callados y nerviosos, a lo lejos una lagartija bailaba al compás del ritmo del teclado, entonces un hombre con un brazo de metal llamado Bucky salió de la arena y comenzó a rapear.

In my backpack, I got my act right in case you act quite difficult  
And your result weaken with anger and discontent  
Some are seeking and in search of like Nimoy

El soldado del invierno, en el desierto, comenzó a subirse a la camioneta mientras rapeaba, se asomaba por la escotilla y los niños lo veían curiosos.

I'm a peace-loving decoy, ready for retaliation  
I change your whole location to a pine box six under  
Impulsive, don't ask why or wonder  
Orders given to me is strike and I'm thunder  
With lightning-fast reflexes on constant alert  
From the constant hurt that seems limitless with no drop in pressure  
It seems like everybody's out to test ya, 'till they see you break  
You can't conceal the hate that consumes you  
I'm the reason why you fill up your Isuzu  
Chill with your old lady at the tilt, I got a ninety-day extension

Mientras Natt y Wade hacían acto de presencia, el soldado se metía bajo la camioneta, saltaba, y Peter lo acompañaba bailando, uno de los niños comenzó a intentar imitar el baile del soldado.

And I'm filled with guilt from things that I seen  
Your water's from a bottle, mine's from a canteen  
At night I hear the shots, ring so I'm a light sleeper  
The cost of life, it seem to get cheaper  
Out in the desert with my street sweeper  
"The war is over" so said the speaker with the flight suit on  
Maybe to him, I'm just a pawn so he can advance  
Remember when I used to dance, man, all I wanna do is dance

El soldado se quitó el casco y lo arrojó a la arena dejando ver su largo cabello, después comenzó a saltar sobre piedras de arena desmoronándolas, unos suricatos salieron de la arena y se movían en compás a la canción, los niños cantaban su parte de la canción, y Peter con sus manos comenzó a hacer la sombra de un ave, cambiando a la de una araña. La canción terminó y Wade le dio un golpe suave a un niño en la cabeza.

I need a gun to keep myself among

El soldado cayó de rodillas sobre la arena descansando. Los niños subieron a la camioneta, Logan estaba jugando con un suricato, entonces la camioneta emprendió marcha, y se largaron de ese inhóspito lugar.

* * *

Después de un tiempo siendo una banda reconocida, Wade estaba en su camioneta descansando cuando tocaron a su puerta, al salir el loco vio que era su viejo amigo Comadreja quien quería estar en la banda, Wade lo rechazó varias veces porque prefería a Natt, entonces Comadreja se volvió loco y lo hostigó para que lo dejara entrar, entonces Wade arto de él le propuso esconderse en un video, y atacar a Natt cuando menos lo espere, entonces él se unirá a la banda. Le explicaría el plan después.


	6. I Don't Feel so Good Inc

**Feel Good Inc.**

* * *

La ciudad de Nueva York, en completo caos, héroes y villanos librando una batalla en la ciudad envuelta en llamas, balas y gente gritando se oía en el ambiente neoyorquino, helicópteros volando, y batallas librándose. Pero en una torre en el centro de New York estaba en su propio asunto, la torre Avengers, dentro de esa torre una gran cantidad de cuerpos sin vida de agentes de Hydra se encontraban tirados y rodeando a una silla en el centro de la sala, donde Peter estaba sentado con una cara demacrada y parecía que le faltaba el sueño, sin embargo una risa se oía en el fondo y Peter comenzó a cantar, con Wade en el suelo tocando su bajo mientras estaba sin camisa dejando ver su demacrado cuerpo.

 _Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_

Feel Good

Wade estaba rodeado por dos nenas robóticas mientras el tocaba.

Sha, sha-ba-sha ka, sha-ba-, Feel Good  
Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good  
Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good  
Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good  
Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good  
Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good  
(Change) Sha, sha-(Change) ba-da (Change), sha-ba-da (Change)  
(Change) Sha, sha-(Change) ba-da (Change), sha-ba-da (Change)

Peter se levanta de su silla y con un megáfono comienza a aumentar el sonido de su voz.

City's breaking down on a camel's back  
They'll just have to go, 'cause they don't know wack  
So all you fill the streets, it's appealing to see  
You won't get undercounted 'cause you're damned and free

Wade se levanta de donde está y unas chicas robot se arrodillan donde él viéndolo, Peter camina hacia la ventana del salón de los Vengadores, en medio de la oscuridad, y con un frío que hacía ver su aliento.

You got a new horizon, it's ephemeral style  
A melancholy town where we never smile  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep  
My dreams, they come a kissin' 'cause I don't get sleep, no  
*Beep*

Peter se apoya en la ventana, con sus manos sobre el vidrio y viendo de manera melancólica la ciudad.

Windmill, windmill for the land  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all there on your stride  
It is aching, falling down

Un helicarrier estaba sobrevolando cerca de la torre alejándose de la ciudad, sus turbinas soplaban la neblina de las nubes cercanas, mientras dos helicópteros volaban tras de este.

Love forever, love is free  
Let's turn forever, you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?

Unas pantallas gigantes se encienden al rededor del salón con el rostro de Armin Zola en estas, comienza a rapear y Peter de una manera distorsionada voltea a la gigantesca proyección.

Laughin' gas these hazmats, fast cats  
Linin' 'em up like ass cracks  
Lay these ponies at the track  
It's my chocolate attack  
Shit, I'm steppin' in hotter this year (Yeah)  
Care Bear reppin' it harder this year (Yeah)  
Watch me as I gravitate, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Las pantallas rodean a Peter, multiplicando sus imágenes, y cantando haciendo que Peter voltee múltiples veces estando en sí.

Yo, we gon' ghost town this Motown  
With yo' sound, you in the blink  
Gon' bite the dust, can't fight with us  
With yo sound, you kill the Inc.  
So don't stop, get it, get it (Get it)  
Until you jet ahead  
And watch the way I navigate, hahahahaha  
(Ha! Haha! Haha! Haha! Ha!)

Zola ríe como un demente mientras en la oscuridad, Logan con un sombrero de vaquero toca la batería con una sombra sobre sus ojos.

Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good  
Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good  
Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good  
Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good

En la punta del helicarrier se encuentra Natt tocando la guitarra sentada al borde del vehículo volador, junto con el humo de la destrucción unos pétalos rosados son llevados por el viento cerca de la espía.

Windmill, windmill for the land  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sinking, falling down

Peter sigue cantando melancólico su canción apoyando su rostro sobre la ventana viendo a Natt desde lo lejos, la pelirroja acompaña la canción en un susurro.

Love forever, love is free  
Let's turn forever, you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?

Logan aumenta la intensidad de su ritmo, golpeando los tambores mientras fuma su cigarrillo, esta sobre una plataforma frente a los cuerpos de los agentes de Hydra. Peter termina su verso y se aleja lentamente de la ventana.

Don't stop, get it, get it ( _Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da_ )  
Peep how your captain's in it ( _Feel Good_ )  
Steady, watch me navigate, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

( _Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good_ )

Wade se encuentra sobre una plataforma rodeada de chicas robot y con secuaces de Hydra tirados en el suelo, detrás de Wilson esta la pantalla de Zola cantando como un demente mientras el estúpido y sensual Wilson sacude su cuerpo mientras toca su bajo, en la oscuridad siendo iluminados solo por las pantallas de Zola.

Don't stop, get it, get it ( _Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da_ )  
Peep how your captain's in it ( _Feel Good_ )  
Steady, watch me navigate, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

( _Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good_ )

Peter vuelve a su asiento mientras Wade y Logan siguen con sus instrumentos.

 _Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good_ (Hahaha!)  
 _Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good_ (Hahaha!)  
 _Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good_ (Hahaha!)  
 _Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good_

(Hahahahahaha!)

La canción termina con el helicarrier ya bastante lejos de la ciudad, y con dos helicópteros acercándose a este.


	7. Los héroes del Mañana

**El Mañana**

* * *

Una brisa templada se siente en el rostro de Natt, ella abre sus ojos para ver la vista desde la altura del helicarrier, se levanta y camina hasta la punta, puede ver las praderas y montañas a lo lejos. Unas mariposas vuelan cerca de la espía.

Summer don't know me no more  
He got mad, that's all  
Summer don't know me

Ella está sentada con las mariposas a su alrededor, tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, luego la brisa aumenta su intensidad violentamente, y se siente el torbellino viniendo de unos dos helicópteros.

He'd just let me low in my soul  
'Cause I do know love  
From you then, just dying

Los helicópteros comienzan a abrir fuego contra Natt, ella se da cuenta rápido y huye a la cabina del helicarrier para refugiarse. Entonces los helicópteros sobrevuelan la nave esperando a su objetivo como buitres al asecho, Natt esta lastimada, abraza sus rodillas.

I saw that day  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'm fine  
Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine

El cielo se tornó oscuro como si la nave estuviera atravesando una tormenta. Natt sale un rato para observar si los helicópteros siguen ahí, y los vehículos aéreos la vieron y comenzaron a volver a disparar, Natt volvió al interior de la cabina y subió por las escaleras escapando del tiroteo.

Don't stop the bud, when it comes  
It's the dawn, you'll see  
Money won't get there  
Ten years passed tonight, you'll flee  
If you do that  
I'll be sworn  
To find you

Natt se hallaba tirada en medio de la cabina, el control automático había sido destruido, y escombros metálicos caían del techo rodeando a la pelirroja.

I saw that day  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'm fine  
Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine

El helicarrier estaba incendiándose, las turbinas estaban fallando, poco a poco se desplomaba, los helicópteros se alejaron para ver como caía a la tierra. Natt trató de usar su ingenio de espía para encontrar una ruta de escape.

I saw that day  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'm fine  
Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine

El helicarrier descendió lentamente dejando atrás escombros metálicos, Natt veía con sus ojos el suelo próximo a llegar, aunque era presa del pánico debía encontrar la manera de escapar rápido.

(I saw that day)  
(Lost my mind)  
(Lord, I'm fine)  
Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine  
Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine  
Maybe in time you'll want to be mine  
Maybe in time you'll want to be mine

Entre unas montañas rocosas, en el abismo se estrelló el helicarrier dejando un rastro de humo en el cielo, los helicópteros se acercaron para asegurarse de que no haya rastros de vida, y para hacerlo soltaron un misil.

* * *

Después de que ocurriera ese incidente Wade Wilson fue perseguido por orquestar la muerte de Natasha Romanov, el bajista ahora huía para escapar de la ley pero quería seguir grabando, entonces volvió a contratar a Mephisto para que le ayudara a traer a Parker a una isla lejana donde colocaría su nuevo estudio, creó un androide con la apariencia de Natt, pero Logan enfurecido dejó la banda, siendo reemplazado por una máquina de percusiones.


	8. Stark

**Stylo**

* * *

En una autopista en medio del desierto, Wade el bastardo Wilson conducía una auto que le tomó "prestado" al Robbie Reyes, estaba huyendo de un cazador, y a su lado estaba el Peter, quien con su máscara sobre su cabeza estaba aterrado y abrumado pues se habían metido en un lío grave, atrás estaba la Natasha cyborg que Wade se construyó para la banda.

Para bajarle la tensión el Wilson puso una rola en el radio y conducía como un demente, estacionado cerca estaba un policía gordo traga donas comiendo su botanita cuando el auto de Wade pasa a alta velocidad, y el policía enojado sube a su vehículo para detener al demente a alta velocidad.

Love, electricity, shockwave central  
Power on the motherboard, yes  
Push up, overload, legendary heavy glow  
Sunshine, thunder roll, keep this on  
Yes, the lantern burns firm and easy  
And broadcast, so raw and neatly  
Thunder roll, sunshine, work it out

Wade tenía un tic en el ojo, estaba nervioso, pues le perseguía un demente como él. En el vidrio del auto estaba un agujero, marca de un disparo. Ese disparo le había llegado a la cyborg Natt quien tenía un agujero en la frente. Peter estaba angustiado y para calmarse cantaba un poco.

Overload, overload, overload  
Comin' on to the  
Overload, overload, overload  
Comin' on to the  
Overload, overload, overload  
Comin' on to the  
Overload, overload, overload  
Comin' on to the

La patrulla conducía tras los tres músicos, Wade le dio señales a Cyborg Natt para que se deshiciera del policía.

Oh, Stylo (juice)  
Go for blossom in your soul  
When you know your heart is light

Natt cargó con su escopeta, y disparó a la patrulla dándole agujeros al vidrio más no al policía. El auto patrulla se desvió y terminó fuera del camino.

Electric is the love  
When the mako flies (it's the giant fish)  
Up from the bottom in your eyes (as it leaps from the stream)

La patrulla se topó con un anuncio de la Academia Avengers el cual atravesó, Peter volteó a ver con indignación a Wade, el bajista solo siguió con su camino.

Then I'll know the twilight skies (blood curdles, it's a death throw)  
Are not so broken hearted (hot from the end of the line)

Un auto los estaba esperando lejos de su posición, y una vez vio el auto robado de Wade, el auto rojo los comenzó a perseguir.

If it's love, it's electric  
It'll be flowing on the streets

El cielo se comenzó a tornar negro preocupando a Wade, entonces Natt cyborg comenzó a demostrar fallos en su sistema, con aceite regándose por su frente y chispas saliendo, Natt terminó cayendo sobre el asiento trasero. Peter volteó preocupado.

Night after night  
Just to get through the week  
Sometimes it's hard  
Right now

El auto rojo emprendió marcha rápidamente y aumentando su velocidad alcanzó al auto de Wade, el bajista se asustó por quien vio.

Sing yourself (juice)  
Out of depression, rise above  
All recession, if I know your heart  
Electric is the love

El conductor del auto rojo se puso al lado de Wade, era Punisher quien cargando con su pistola apuntó a la cabeza de Wade, el idiota de Wade subió el vidrio ignorando el hecho de que eso no lo salvará.

There's only one way  
Let it pray a little while longer

Wade rebasó a Punisher poniéndose en frente, el justiciero se enfadó cuando descubrió que Wilson había planeado la muerte de la real Natt, quien era su amiga, así que con toda la furia de su sádico ser se dispuso a darle caza al imbécil de Wade.

It's got a way of passing through man and woman  
In another world, in another world, and in the universe, oh!  
Right now, here's what we've got to do

Frank atrás del auto de Wade salió por la ventana apuntando con su arma a la cabeza demacrada de Wade, el castigador disparó llegándole al retrovisor.

If it's love, it's electric  
It'll be flowing on the streets  
Night after night

Wade aumentó la velocidad perdiendo al castigador, los frenos comenzaron a fallarle al auto.

Just to get through the week  
Sometimes it's hard  
That's what I'm talkin' 'bout...

Mientras tanto el policía que salió de su auto destruido se arrastró por el suelo hasta su caja de donas tiradas.

Love, electricity, shockwave central  
Power on the motherboard, yes  
Push up, overload, legendary heavy glow  
Sunshine, thunder roll, keep this on

Pero un espectro salió por detrás del policía, una sombra roja que cazaba a Wade para que le pague sus deudas, esta sombra cayó sobre el policía absorbiendo su cuerpo.

Yes, the lantern burns firm and easy  
And broadcast, so raw and neatly  
Thunder roll, sunshine, work it out

Right now!

Frank alcanzó a Wade y con su auto golpeó el parachoques de Wade, de pronto Wade y Peter sin control del auto vieron asustados el acantilado por el cual cayeron directo al mar.

Frank detuvo su auto justo a tiempo y con su arma en la mano caminó hasta el borde del precipicio, dándolos por muertos Frank se fue. Pero en el interior del agua, los fugitivos salieron del auto destrozado de Reyes y subieron a un submarino.

* * *

Logan desde su hogar descubrió todas las patrañas de Wade, sobre lo que pasó con Natt, su trato con Mephisto, su huida a la isla, y el secuestro de Peter, todo para seguir con la banda, con ira en las venas tomó unas partículas Pym de los laboratorios de la academia, se los tragó y mientras aumentaba de tamaño y con rechinando sus dientes, saltó al agua, dirigiéndose a la isla.


	9. On Melancholy Maria Hill

**On Melancholy Hill**

* * *

En barco lejos de la civilización, un montón de piratas en aviones están atacándolo, un hombre encargado va a una habitación y toca desesperado.

-Madame, ¡La nave está bajo ataque por piratas!- Una mujer rubia con una máscara dorada se encuentra sentada, tenía un traje militar verde con negro, se levanta y noma un maletín de un gabinete- ¿Madame?

La mujer abre el maletín y ahí habían unas armas de alto calibre, sale de la habitación y con una expresión de furia sale a la cubierta.

Madame comienza a disparar, los mercenarios en los aviones hacen lo mismo pero no le atinan, Madame logra darle a uno pero el otro suelta una bomba que hace explotar el barco, todo esto siendo visto por una criatura marina. La madame logra escapar del barco que se hunde, con una balsa inflable en donde también tiene una guitarra, una mochila y un remo.

Up on Melancholy Hill, there's a plastic tree  
Are you here with me?  
Just looking out on the day of another dream

Mientras tanto, el Wilson está navegando un submarino con Peter y robot Natasha, el Wade se cree muy gracioso así que está vestido de marinero, en eso Natty robot despierta.

Where you can't get what you want, but you can get me  
So let's set out to sea (love)

La chica comienza a vomitar un pulpo aterrando a Peter quien se arrincona en la pared.

'Cause you are my medicine when you're close to me  
When you're close to me

Entonces detrás del submarino aparecen otros más, pero estos estaban siendo navegados por agentes de Shield. Todos con la misión de capturar a Wade Wilson, y a su cómplice Peter Parker. Entre ellos estaban el Coulson, Fury, Maria Hill, Scott Adsit, la amiga de Wade la agente Preston, y también Fitz y Simmons por alguna razón.

So call in the submarines, 'round the world we'll go  
Does anybody know her  
If we're looking out on the day of another dream?  
If you can't get what you want, then come with me

Wade saca su visor para ver sobre el agua, ve a un manatí, le da órdenes a Natty robot de salir de la escotilla la cual ella acepta con un saludo militar.

Up on Melancholy Hill sits the manatee  
Just looking out for the day  
When you're close to me  
When you're close to me

Mientras tanto en la balsa donde estaba la Madame de la máscara, ella despierta sintiendo que algo se movió debajo de ella, vio que era Logan quien por los efectos de las partículas Pym ya había adquirido un gran tamaño. La cabeza de Logan sale del agua con la balsa de Madame sobre su cabeza.

When you're close to me

Por otro lado Wade, Peter y Natt robor salen del submarino al igual que los otros agentes de Shield. Wade ve por su telescopio a la criatura marina, y vio que le estaba dando un masaje Mephisto, Wade con una mirada de miedo le ordena a Natt que le dispare, ella lo hace dándole unos agujeros a la capa del demonio. Mephisto se arrastra al océano llevándose al manatí, Wade, Peter y Natt ahora están frente a la neblina revelando a la guarida en la isla.


	10. Infinitystone Eyes

**Rhinestone Eyes**

* * *

Logan camina en el océano, comiendo tiburones con sus gigantescas manos, Madame está sobre su cabeza con su pelo rubio acariciado por la brisa del mar.

Mephisto estaba sobre el estudio de Wade en la isla secreta, Wade lo sorprende por las espaldas y ordena a Cyborg Natasha que lo arremeta con balas benditas que pueden hacerle daño.

I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower  
That you made with plastic power  
Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away  
When the paralytic dreams that we all seem to keep  
Drive on engines 'til they weep

Mephisto salta de la torre y corre escondiéndose detrás de una gárgola, las balas perforan la estatua obligando al demonio a saltar al agua para escapar, desde las profundidades Peter ve desde la profundidad de la isla como el demonio escapaba.

With future pixels in factories far away  
So call the mainland from the beach  
Your heart is now washed up in bleach  
The waves are rising for this time of year

El demonio logra subir a un barco lejos de la puntería de la robot, desde ahí ve con ojos furiosos a Wade a quien señala con ira diciéndole que no escapará de las consecuencias de su trato. Wade ve con temor a su adversario mientras Natt baja de la torre y Mephisto se cubre con su capa.

And nobody knows what to do with the heat  
Under sunshine pylons we'll meet  
While rain is falling like rhinestones from the sky

Wade recuerda el momento del trato, cuando quería formar una banda exitosa, recuerda los cuatro jinetes del apocalípsis cabalgando sus caballos.

(Uh)  
(Mmmmm)

Recuerda que vio a Mephisto por detrás, camina hacia él y le extiende la mano, entonces hacen el trato.

I got a feeling now my heart is frozen  
All the verses and the corrosion  
Have been obstinate in my soul

Ya en el presente Mephisto comparte esos recuerdos con Wade pero el mercenario solo pone una cara de tonto. En eso se produce una explosión en la entrada del estudio.

I prayed on the immovable  
Yet clinging to the atoms of rock  
Seasons see adjustment signs of change

Natt sale armada y los agentes miran con curiosidad todo el conflicto, la sonrisa de la cyborg Natt es desconcertante.

I can't see now, she said, "Taxi"  
Now that light is so I can see  
This storm bring strange loyalties and skies

Mephisto alza los brazos y su pecho comienza a desintegrarse formando una humareda que forma a todos los villanos que han enfrentado los cuatro héroes. Green Goblin, Madcap, Red Skull, Apocalypse, Bullseye y Kingping junto a los hombres que les dañaron en el pasado como el doctor Buttler, y el general Stryker.

I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower  
That you made with plastic power  
Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away

Una avioneta militar vuela sobre los estudios intentando disparar contra Wade pero este escapa pegando un brinco dentro del estudio, entonces el estudio entero explota cubriendo todo de llamas.

(Here we go again)  
That's electric

Bajo el estudio en un pequeño escondite estaba Peter quien estaba nervioso por el sentido arácnido el cual le alertaba como loco que un monstruo marino estaba a punto de estrellarse contra su escondite, aterrado Peter se pone su máscara.

(Uh)  
That's electric

Cyborg Natasha está combatiendo los villanos junto a los agentes de Shield, pero de repente empieza a hacer corto circuito, su mirada voltea a los desconcertados agentes quienes miran sorprendidos la mirada siniestra de Natt con una sonrisa y lagrimeando aceite.

Helicopters fly over the beach  
Same time every day, same routine  
A clear target in the summer when skies are blue

It's part of the noise when winter comes  
It reverberates in my lungs  
Nature's corrupted in factories far away

Una ballena monstruosa ataca la guarida de Peter y el sin saber que hacer mira por detrás de su máscara a la ballena.

(Here we go again)  
That's electric  
Your love's like rhinestones falling from the sky

Pero una mano gigante toma la cola de la ballena, esta se sorprende, y es entonces cuando del océano emerge Logan del tamaño de un edificio quien salvó a Peter y mandó a volar a la ballena.

That's electric  
With future pixels in factories far away  
(Here we go again)

El agente de Hydra, quien no era Bob, quien disparaba contra el estudio ve la ballena acercarse hacia él, entonces el avión explota.

That's electric  
Your love's like rhinestones falling from the sky

Logan se posa sobre la arena viendo a los agentes de Shield quienes junto a Natasha robot ven sorprendidos al mutante colosal, y más cuando de la boca de este sale una mujer de cabello rubio. Madame Máscara se quita su dorada careta revelando que es la verdadera Natasha Romanoff.

That's electric  
With future pixels in factories far away  
(Here we go again)

* * *

Los villanos creados por una ilusión de Mephisto fueron derrotados, con la ayuda de Robbie Reyes y Johnny Blaze lograron derrotar a Mephisto desterrándolo de la Tierra para siempre, Cyborg Natasha acepta ser desmantelada y tanto Peter, como Logan y Natty logran terminar con todo ese asunto de la banda. Wade por su parte ahora es puesto bajo vigilancia y regresado a la Academia Avengers, el peor castigo según él.

Los tres héroes restantes deciden descansar de toda la intensidad que vivieron últimamente así que se unieron con los cadetes de la Academia a un relajante paseo y vigilando a Wilson.


	11. With great Power comes great Humility

**Humility**

* * *

El día era soleado y hermoso, las gaviotas volaban por el cielo, las palmeras rodeaban el camino del joven arácnido. Peter Parker, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro patinaba con una ropa cómoda mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos, ahora libre del todo el peso que tenía con la banda.

Calling the world from isolation

Voltea para patinar de espaldas y da unas piruetas.

'Cause right now, that's the ball where we be chained  
And if you're coming back to find me

En una silla sentado estaba Thor, quien estaba retirado de los Vengadores, y ahora a quedado fuera de forma con una gran barrigota y una enorme barba, usaba lentes de sol y tocaba una guitarra.

You'd better have good aim

Peter en su camino encuentra a Sam Alexander quien intentaba patinar, Peter le ofrece su ayuda pero Sam lo rechaza, Peter solo avanza resignado pero sin quitar sus sonrisa.

Shoot it true, I need you in the picture  
That's why I'm calling you

Frente a un gimnasio Thor sigue tocando y usaba una playera de playa, Peter pasa por detrás de él.

(Calling you) I'm the lonely twin, the left hand  
Reset myself and get back on track  
I don't want this isolation  
See the state I'm in now?

En el gimnasio estaban Luke Cage y Flash Thompson sin camisa haciendo competencia de biceps. Peter pasa por un camino donde Natasha estaba jugando ajedrez con su amigo Sam Wilson, ella hace un movimiento poniendo en jaque mate a su rival, Falcon sorprendido se saca los lentes.

Calling the hunter with the rifle  
'Cause right now, that's the ball where we be chained

Peter sigue su camino y parece que Thor lo esta siguiendo, en eso pasa cerca de una cancha de baloncesto en el cual Wade estaba con un collar que impedía que se escape y haga locuras pero el es Wade, entonces cuando la pelota cae sobre su mano el con una navaja la revienta. Miles Morales y Danny Rand le reclaman enfadados.

Shoot it true, I want you in the picture  
That's why I'm calling you

El balón vuela hasta donde Thor corría con su guitarra y al ver el balón lo patea, Peter pasa cerca de él con una voltereta.

(Calling you) I'm the lonely twin, the left hand  
Reset myself and get back on track

Peter se estabiliza y comienza a patinar normalmente con la vista al frente.

I don't want this isolation  
See the state I'm in now?

Thor sigue tocando su guitarra mientras observa a los cadetes de la Academia pasándola bien en ese día de playa.

If I pick it up when I know that it's broken  
Do I put it back?  
Or do I head out onto the lonesome trail  
And let you down?

Thor tocaba con intensidad, mientras jóvenes estudiantes de la academia, mutantes, inhumanos, agentes, o simples prodigios compartían entre ellos, jugaban y se hacían bromas. Estaban también Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones, Kamala Khan, Doreen Green, Jean Grey, y ¿Rocket?

I'm the lonely twin, the left hand  
(If I pick it up when I know that it's broken  
Do I put it back?)

Thor esta apoyado sobre un barandal tocando su guitarra cuando en eso ve a Peter patinar al horizonte, comienza a seguirlo mientras toca pero cuando se acabó el barandal el nórdico cayó al suelo.

I don't want this isolation  
(Or do I head out onto the lonesome trail)  
See the state I'm in now?  
(And let you down?)

Logan por su parte estaba aburrido, entonces vio a Peter acercarse, sin que se de cuenta le puso un pie, Peter cayó al suelo sin que el sentido arácnido le haya alertado. Thor se pone al lado de Logan y seguía tocando la guitarra, el mutante ve a Peter en el suelo sin evitar poner una ligera sonrisa.

If I pick it up when I know that it's broken  
Do I put it back?  
Or do I head out onto the lonesome trail  
And let you go?

Peter sacado de su relajación se levanta, le da una mirada de molestia a Logan y prosigue con su travesía en patines pero pierde el equilibrio y cae de cara al suelo. Pobre Peter.

 **The End...Game xD**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este loco fic, si leíste escuchando las canciones eres un campeón. Antes tenía una idea de una serie sobre los héroes siendo estudiantes de una academia fundada por los vengadores, tendría varias temporadas con un evento central, como por ejemplo que el evento central de la primera temporada sea la invasión secreta, el de la segunda sea civil war, y que la serie termine con secret wars, y que el protagonista sea Peter Parker, y porque no, hacerle dúo con Wade Wilson. Luego tuve esta idea de que Wade parodiara a la banda de Gorillaz, y decidí mezclar los dos conceptos. Es como una historia para relajarse sin tanta complejidad.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado y que les gustaran las parodias, nos leeremos en otro fic, tal vez, les mando muchas bendiciones y no hagan tratos con maliciosos, hasta pronto y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


End file.
